An Amazing Night
by SapphireJade
Summary: Ronon is looking at himself in the mirror; having to dress in Earth clothing always makes him feel awkward...


An Amazing Night

takes place a few days after my previous fic The Breakup

rating: M

Ronon is looking at himself in the mirror; having to dress in Earth clothing always makes him feel awkward, but tonight is his first date with Jennifer and she wants to take him on a traditional Earth date, so he will endue the awkwardness for her. It surprised him how he would do anything for this woman, even if it makes him feel like a complete ass.

Ronon took one last look in the mirror, left his quarters and headed toward Jennifer's quarters. On the way there he ran into Rodney.

Rodney: "Hey Ronon, where you off to?"

Ronon: "Jennifer and I are going to see a movie and get dinner afterwards."

Rodney: "Ah…" (Rodney pauses for a second) "Wait, as in a date?"

Ronon: "Yeah."

Rodney(pointing at Ronon): "You're the one she broke up with me for?"

Ronon: "Yeah... She didn't tell you?"

Rodney(looking sad and distracted): "No she didn't."

(Rodney lost in thought, staring at the wall behind Ronon.)

…after a long pause without anyone talking Ronon breaks the silence...

Ronon: "I gotta go, Jennifer is expecting me soon."

Rodney: "Hmm? Oh..of course, of course, go... have a good time."

Ronon: "Thanks."

(Ronon turns to walk away)

Rodney: "Oh and Ronon."

(Ronon turns around)

Ronon: "Yeah?"

Rodney: "Take care of her."

Ronon: "I will."

(Ronon turns and heads toward Jennifer's quarters.)

On his way to Jennifer's quarters, Ronon thinks to himself on what Rodney said about him taking care of Jennifer. Of course he would take care of her. His feelings for her are so deep that even thinking about something happening to her makes him sick. There is no way he would ever let anything happen to her.

Ronon arrives in front of Jennifer's quarters. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and triggers the doorbell. After what seems to be a very long minute, the door opens and Ronon is taken away by Jennifer's beauty. She is wearing a beautiful red, knee length strapless dress, black heels and her hair is in an updo with a strand of curls on each side of her face.

Ronon: "You look beautiful."

(Ronon leans in and gives Jennifer a kiss.)

Jennifer: "Thank you, you look very handsome yourself."

(looking down at his clothes)

Ronon: "Thanks...You ready?"

Jennifer: (smiles) "Yep!"

(Ronon offers Jennifer his arm and they walk toward the jumper bay.)

Ronon and Jennifer get in a jumper and head toward San Francisco. Ronon and Jennifer are sitting next to each other in the back of the jumper.

Ronon: "So, I ran into McKay on the way to your quarters to pick you up."

Jennifer: "You did?"

Ronon: "Yeah, he asked where I was off to and I told him I was going with you to see a movie and then go to dinner. He asked if it was a date and I told him yes. He seemed pretty surprised. You didn't tell him you broke up with him for me?"

Jennifer: "No, I never got the chance to. Also, I didn't want to tell him because I wanted to wait to see if anything would happen between us first."

Ronon: "Makes sense."

Jennifer: "So was he hurt by the news?"

Ronon: "He tried not to show it, but I could tell he was."

Jennifer: " I see... well, I hope he can find someone that can will make him happy. He deserves it."

Ronon: "I'm sure he will."

Jennifer: "You know what, I think I remember someone saying that Dr. Guest has a thing for Rodney. She would be perfect for him."

Ronon: "Yeah, those two would be good together."

Jumper Pilot: "We are approaching the landing spot."

Jennifer: "Okay, thank you."

They arrive in the city and transfer to a limo. The ride to the theater is pretty quiet. They just sit in each other's arms and enjoy the ride. When they arrive at the theater, Jennifer buys their tickets and they head inside.

Ronon: "So what movie are we seeing?"

Jennifer: "It's called Prince of Persia"

Ronon: "Sounds... interesting"

Ronon finds a nice cozy seat in the back of the theater, they sit down and Jennifer snuggles up against him. Ronon tries to concentrate on the movie, but his attention keeps getting diverted back to the beautiful woman sitting beside him. After the movie Ronon and Jennifer leave the theater get back in their limo and head to the restaurant. When they arrive at the restaurant, they get out of the limo and head inside.

Hostess: Welcome! Do you have a reservation?

Jennifer: "Yes we do, under the name Keller."

Hostess (looking for their reservation): "Ah yes, here it is. Follow me this way I'll take you to your table.

Ronon and Jennifer are taken to their table, a corner booth, they slide into the middle until they are sitting next to each other.

Hostess (handing them their menus): "Your waiter will be right with you."

Jennifer: "Thank you."

Jennifer and Ronon start looking over their menus.

(Waiter walks up)

Waiter: Hi my name is Michael. I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I get you guys started with something to drink?

Jennifer: "I'll have a glass of the house red wine."

Ronon: " I'll have a pint of Budwieser

Waiter: "Okay, I'll be right back with those."

The waiter returns with their drinks and takes their food orders.

(while waiting for their food, Ronon starts up a conversation.)

Ronon: "So movie and dinner is a classic date night for you earthlings?"

Jennifer: "Yes, and don't make fun of us earthlings. You are well on your way to becoming one of us."

(she playfully nudges Ronon)

Ronon: "I don't think so."

Jennifer: "What do you mean, you don't think so? Once we eliminate the Wraith, where are you going to go?"

Ronon: "I don't know, I am hoping your government would let me stay on Atlantis."

Jennifer: "I am sure they would after all you have done to help us fight the Wraith."

Ronon: "I hope you're right."

Jennifer: "So tell me how is staying on Atlantis with all us earthlings not becoming one of us? hmm?"

Ronon: "Just because I have nowhere to return to, doesn't mean I want to become one of your people. I am not going to abandon my Satedan roots."

Jennifer: "You don't have to. That's the great thing about America, it's made up of lots of different backgrounds. Sure, until the Stargate is made public you can't say you're from a different planet, but Sateda lives on in your heart and you will be able to teach your children about their heritage. You are Satedan, Ronon, and that will never change. Becoming an earthling will just mean stability and a place for you to call home."

Ronon: "You have a point, I guess becoming an earthling wouldn't be that bad. Especially if you're in the picture."

(Ronon nudges Jennifer back)

(Jennifer blushes)

The waiter returns with their food. Ronon and Jennifer eat their food while talking, laughing and kissing throughout the meal. When they finish Jennifer pays the bill and they leave the restaurant. They take the limo back to the jumper and the jumper back to Atlantis. Once back on Atlantis, Ronon walks Jennifer back to her quarters.

(In front of Jennifer's quarters) Jennifer opens the door and walks into her room.

(Ronon stays in the door way.)

(Jennifer turns around and looks at Ronon.)

Jennifer: "Well, aren't you coming in?"

Ronon: "Uhh.. yeah okay."

(Jennifer walks toward her bathroom)

Jennifer: "Give me a minute to freshen up and get more comfortable."

Ronon: "Okay."

Ronon goes and sits on Jennifer's bed, takes off his shoes and waits for her to come out. He thinks to himself how he would love to get out of these Earth clothes and get more comfortable. Five minutes later Jennifer comes out of the bathroom and she takes Ronon's breath away. She is wearing a sexy little pink lingerie outfit.

Jennifer walks over to Ronon, straddles his lap and gives him a passionate kiss. She starts unbuttoning his shirt, starting with the top button and working her way down to the bottom. After she unbuttons the last button she runs her hands up his chest to his shoulders, down his arms and takes off his shirt.

She pushes him back so he is laying on the bed. Then she starts kissing his neck and works her way down his chest. She undoes his pants and pulls them off along with his boxers. She continues kissing down his body. She runs her tongue down his dick and sticks it in her mouth. Ronon moans slightly and Jennifer smiles. She sticks his dick in and out of her mouth a few more times before kissing her way up to Ronon's neck again. She get to his neck and moves to kiss his lips.

Ronon is getting a little impatient and rolls her over onto the bed and starts passionately kissing her. He lifts up the top of her sexy little outfit and takes it off. He starts massaging her breasts while kissing her. He moves his kisses down her neck and to her chest. He takes one of her breasts and traces his tongue around her nipple and sucks on it, then he moves to the other breast and does the same thing to it. He moves down her mid section and takes off her sexy little pink underwear. He runs his tongue over her clitoris and into her vagina. Jennifer does a soft moan. Ronon, knowing he can get her to moan louder than that, wets his index and middle finger massages her clit for a few minutes and then inserts his fingers into her vagina a starts massaging her g-spot and then takes his thumb and massages her clit again. Jennifer gives a loud moan and Ronon smiles at the fact that he can pleasure her like this.

Ronon after getting her good and wet down there takes his fingers out, gets on top of her and sticks his dick inside her. Jennifer gasps, he was bigger than she realized. Ronon starts slowly thrusting in and out, gauging her reaction and slowly increasing his speed when he sees that she is liking it. After a few minutes Ronon stops, repositions her on her hands and knees, doggy style, and starts thrusting in her again. Jennifer moans continually from the pleasure she is feeling.

A few minutes later Jennifer stops Ronon, lays him down on the bed, and straddles him. She positions herself above his dick and slowly moves in an up and down motion. Ronon takes his hand and starts stimulating her clitoris. The closer she gets to climaxing the faster she thrusts on Ronon. Ronon stops Jennifer so she won't come too soon and flipps her onto the bed and getson top of her. He inserts himself into her and started thrusting in her. Lightly at first, and the closer he gets to climaxing the harder he thrusts. A few minutes later they both come to a screaming climax together. Ronon kisses Jennifer's forehead, and lays next to her. Ronon puts his arms around Jennifer and whispers into her ear.

Ronon(whisper ): "I love you."

Jennifer: "I love you too."

Then they fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
